


Źdźbło w oku bliźniego widzisz, a belki w swoim nie dostrzegasz.

by orphan_account



Series: Nie oceniaj. [6]
Category: Kamienie na szaniec | Stones for the Rampart - Aleksander Kamiński
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:04:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Teraz trochę smutno. Ostatnia taka część.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Źdźbło w oku bliźniego widzisz, a belki w swoim nie dostrzegasz.

**Author's Note:**

> Teraz trochę smutno. Ostatnia taka część.

Kiedy leżałem i patrzyłem jednym okiem przed siebie, widząc tylko szare sklepienie sali w której miałem umrzeć, czułem się jakbym już nie żył. Słyszałem słowa otuchy wypowiadane przez moich starych znajomych, którzy podchodzili co jakiś czas, ale były one jakby dalekie, stłumione. Docierały do moich uszu, ale nie do mnie. Przed oczami jawiła mi się tylko jedna postać, którą miałem szansę zobaczyć podczas akcji ratunkowej.

Zośka chwycił mnie w ramiona i wyniósł z więźniarki, a ja starałem się nie wyć z bólu. Ciepło jego ciała i sama obecność zadziałały jak balsam na moje rany. „Uratował mnie”, tylko tyle byłem w stanie pomyśleć. Tylko ta z moich myśli miała w tamtej chwili sens. Reszta mojego umysłu wypełniona była radością, smutkiem, cierpieniem i miłością. Tworzyły one masę różnobarwnych plam krążących mi przed oczami. Zostałem ułożony na tylnym siedzeniu auta i ostatni raz usłyszałem głos Zośki. „Bandaży, leków, szpitala, lekarza, ratujcie go! Natychmiast!" Używał swojego żołnierskiego tonu, tego, który nie dopuszczał sprzeciwu. Aż mi się cieplej zrobiło na sercu.

Mimo wszystko brzmiał inaczej niż zwykle, gdy krzyczał, ponieważ jednocześnie po jego policzkach spływały łzy.  
Spod przymrużonych powiek widziałem jego twarz.  
Rozpacz. To było to słowo.  
Jego usta drżały a oczy pochłaniały wzrokiem moją postać.  
Byłem cały we krwi, przez co płakał coraz bardziej.  
Uniosłem dłoń, zapominając o bólu. Pogładziłem jego policzek, zostawiając na nim smugę czerwieni. Jego piękna twarz i tak była już brudna.  
Chyba też płakałem, bo rany na twarzy piekły mnie od soli.  
Twarz Zośki zaczęła się rozmazywać. Usłyszałem krzyk któregoś z chłopaków.  
„Alek..! Alek!!!”  
Tadeusz wybiegł z auta, ściskając wcześniej moją dłoń i muskając ustami krwawą miazgę, która pozostała z moich ust.  
Samochód zatrząsł się.  
Bolało.  
Zemdlałem.

Obudziłem się tutaj. Z rozmów i szeptów otaczających mnie ludzi zrozumiałem, że lekarz już mnie zbadał i że umrę.  
Dlatego też leżałem teraz i wspominałem jedyną osobę, którą pragnąłem zobaczyć. Owszem, chciałem zobaczyć siostrę, matkę, ojca. Alka.  
Z drugiej strony nie mogłem pozwolić, by rodzina widziała mnie w tym stanie. Powinni pamiętać mnie zdrowego, żywego. To sprawi, że będę szczęśliwy, a nie widok łez wylewanych przez moją siostrę. Nie chcę, by cierpieli.

Alek nie żyje, wiem.  
Tylko nie potrafię sobie tego uświadomić.  
Alek nie może… „Nie żyć”.  
W jego słowniku nie było takiego słowa jak „śmierć”.  
Nie wiem. Nie rozumiem. Wolę utrzymywać, że żyje, tylko jest akurat na akcji i zrzuca hitlerowskie flagi z okien. I jest szczęśliwy. Również nie chcę, by widział, jak umieram.

Zośka.  
Tadeusz. Mój piękny.  
Jedyny.  
Tadeusz Zawadzki.  
Zawadzki Tadeusz.

Boże.  
Popełniłem wiele grzechów.  
Ukradłem drożdżówkę z tej cholernej, niemieckiej cukierni na skrzyżowaniu.  
Kłamałem.  
Byłem wredny i okropny dla ludzi, którzy mnie irytowali.  
Czasem zabierałem siostrze ziemniaki podczas obiadu, a jak byłem mały, ciągnąłem ją za włosy.  
Kiedyś też pociąłem mamie najpiękniejszą sukienkę jaką miała, bo chciałem zrobić sobie strój karnawałowy.

To, że kocham Tadeusza, też mam zaliczyć do listy przewinień?  
Niech będzie.  
Kocham Zośkę.  
Bardziej niż kogokolwiek innego.  
Niech będzie, że jest to grzechem.

Chyba znów zemdlałem.

Głos anioła.  
To musiało być to.  
Jakimś cudem trafiłem do nieba, a anioł dyktował moje imię skrybie, który spisywał wszystkich umarłych w wielkiej, starej księdze.  
\- Jan Bytnar. Jan. Bytnar. Leży tu. Tak, przyjechał jakąś godzinę temu. Do jasnej cholery, wpuście mnie do niego!

Anioły mogą mówić: „do jasnej cholery”?  
I czemu ten anioł ma głos Zośki?  
Czy Zośka jest aniołem?  
W takim razie… Czy on też umarł?  
Czemu?  
Co się właściwie..?  
Ktoś dopadł do moich noszy i oparł głowę o moją pierś.  
Szlochał.  
Uniosłem powieki.

Serce zaczęło mi bić szybciej. Miałem ochotę krzyczeć z radości, wstać i wziąć go w ramiona, tańczyć z nim na środku tej sali, pójść z nim do kina, pokrzyczeć na niego i kłócić się o każdą pierdołę. Chciałem wstać i pocałować go mocno, objąć i nie puszczać.  
Chciałem, żeby przestał płakać.

\- Nie płacz – szepnąłem więc cicho.  
Uniósł głowę i rozwarł gwałtownie powieki, patrząc na mnie zerwał się z klęczek.  
Stał tak chwilę. A ja leżałem.  
\- Powiedzieli mi, że już nie żyjesz – wyszeptał. Nie mogłem się nie uśmiechnąć, widząc go szczęśliwego.  
\- Mogę umrzeć, jak chcesz – odparłem swobodnie na tyle na ile pozwalał mi na to stan mojego ciała. Ledwo było mnie słychać, tak zdrapane miałem gardło.  
\- Oh, ty głupi!

Droczyliśmy się tak jeszcze przez chwilę.  
Sama jego obecność dodała mi sił.  
Leżeliśmy, zwróceni twarzami do siebie. Patrzyłem na jego twarz, najpiękniejszą na świecie. On patrzył na moją, i bałem się sobie nawet wyobrażać, co widział. W jego spojrzeniu nie widziałem jednak obrzydzenia czy bólu.  
\- Pewnie wyglądam strasznie, co? – zapytałem.  
Tadeusz wyciągnął dłoń i pogładził mnie po policzku. Nie odrywał ode mnie wzroku.  
\- Wyglądasz wspaniale, Janek. Jak zawsze. – Pocałował mnie lekko w nos. Zarumieniłbym się, gdyby moje ciało było jeszcze do tego zdolne. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że Zośka nie kłamał. Dla niego naprawdę jestem najpiękniejszy, nawet gdybym był gorylem. Przymknąłem oczy. On ułożył dłonie na mojej piersi i trwaliśmy tak, rozmawiając. Całowałem go co jakiś czas, wszędzie gdzie sięgałem. Czoło, policzki, broda, płatki uszu, skrzydełko nosa, usta. Wszędzie miał ślady mojej krwi. On sam bał się mnie dotykać, by nie zranić mnie bardziej. Dlatego to ja się tym zajmowałem. W pewnym momencie wysiadły mi płuca. Nie mogłem złapać oddechu. Przywarłem do jego ust, a po moich policzkach zaczęły spływać łzy.  
Objął mnie ramionami i przytulił do swojej piersi. Było mi tak ciepło. Bezpiecznie. Spojrzałem na Tadeusza ostatni raz. Chciałem mu powiedzieć tyle rzeczy..!  
\- Nie płacz – wyszeptałem bezgłośnie. Z trudem uniosłem dłoń, by otrzeć łzy z jego twarzy i zostawić na niej jeszcze więcej krwi. Przymknąłem powieki, wtulając głowę w jego szyję. Przycisnął mnie do siebie jeszcze mocniej.  
Wnętrzności mnie paliły. Całe ciało bolało coraz bardziej.  
Nie byłem już w stanie formułować myśli.  
Czułem jego ciepło.  
Wsłuchałem w jego głos, powtarzający, że mnie kocha.  
Byłem w niebie.


End file.
